1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic dictionary apparatus in which various dictionary databases converted into electronic data are stored, and which searches data information corresponding to an inputted search term to be displayed, and to a recording medium on which a search control program thereof is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electronic dictionary apparatuses have been broadly generalized in which various dictionaries and wordbooks such as Japanese dictionaries, English-Japanese dictionaries, encyclopedias, and the like are converted into electronic data to be stored on storage media such as ROMs and the like, and which inputs various languages, thereof, and which searches translations, explanatory information, example sentences, and the like to be displayed.
Therefore, with respect to such electronic dictionary apparatuses, various functions for searching and displaying example sentences including inputted search characters have been proposed. For example, there is a function, as one of those example sentence search functions, in which an example sentence suitable for a word inputted as search characters is searched from a dictionary database to be displayed.
In a conventional electronic dictionary apparatus, when example sentences to be searched are generated in large numbers, it is very troublesome to select an example sentence for which a user really requires from the list of example sentences displayed in large numbers.
Further, when translations of or explanatory information on search characters are searched from a dictionary database, and are displayed, an attempt is made to further search new search characters relating to the displayed translations or explanatory information in many cases.